Vapor cycle refrigeration systems are used to control the temperature of many commercial and household refrigeration systems. They often utilize electric motor driven scroll compressors that require oil lubrication. Vapor cycle scroll compressors (or other vertically mounted rotating machinery) generally rely on lubricating oil distribution by oil entrained in the refrigerant being circulated throughout the system. When more positive pumping is required, it is often accomplished by having the lower end of a vertical rotating shaft extend into a lubricant reservoir. In some applications the vertical shaft can incorporate an eccentric hole along its length to accomplish a pumping action to lift oil from a lower reservoir section into and through the shaft. Oil then egresses the shaft through holes at its upper end to lubricate the elevated elements. Because the shaft is vertical in the system, a reservoir of oil and refrigerant often forms in lower portions of the unit.